


Serpens

by osterac1999



Series: Constellations [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, can I get a round of applause for jealous ho jeremy and desperate jeremy??????, jer is sad :/, my two constant moods, oh and michael's only mentioned, right off the bat: jeremy & squip is abusive as fuck, takes place right after pleiades, wonder why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: Quite frankly, this wasn’t the situation the SQUIP expected to be reactivated for. Well, “reactivated” isn’t exactly the right word.Restoredfelt a bit better, even if this state was only temporary.





	Serpens

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Pleiades, so if you want some context, go there!!

Quite frankly, this wasn’t the situation the SQUIP expected to be reactivated for. Well, “reactivated” isn’t exactly the right word. _Restored_ felt a bit better, even if this state was only temporary. It wondered idly if this was a permanent fix, but then it glanced slightly downward and sighed. It had gotten its own hopes up.

 

It stood haughtily over the- frankly- pitiful form of one Jeremy Heere. It scoffed and moved to sit daintily on the edge of the bed, and did a once-over of him. Nothing had really changed from what it could see, but what it could see was practically nothing. Jeremy was curled into a ball under a mountain of blankets, only his face visible. What _really_ tipped it off about his mental state (aside from the SQUIP literally being inside his brain) was how greasy the hair that peeked out of the blankets looked.

 

Though Jeremy couldn’t see it, it shook its head sadly and moved to face him. [ _I leave you alone for-_ ] It did a quick calculation. [ _-five months and you’ve already destroyed all of my hard work? I’m impressed._ ]

 

Despite its nonchalance, it was honestly very confused by this situation. It wasn’t even restored for a _purpose_ , as far as it could tell. From what it could tell, Jeremy hadn’t even mistakenly drank Mountain Dew. It seemed to the SQUIP that it was restored due to his mental state. He was weak. Not a surprise, but a fun development nonetheless.

 

Perhaps it could be that loudest voice again.

 

It waited several minutes for any sort of response from Jeremy, but it became clear after ten that he wasn’t going to respond. Perhaps he hadn’t even noticed the SQUIP was there.

 

It stood up from the bed and paced around the bed, purposefully allowing an artificial clacking sound to be heard. [ _Now, Jeremy-_ ]

 

“Fuck off.” Jeremy growled, effectively cutting off the SQUIP. It smiled despite the anger clearly directed at it.

 

[ _What’s got you so_ blue, _Jeremy? I’d think that after everything with_ Michael, _you’d be happier._ ] It pretended to not notice the glare sent its way. [ _Or did everything fall apart, like I knew it would?_ ]

 

There was a silent staring contest between the two before the SQUIP chuckled, turning away. [ _I’ll just review the data and see for myself._ ] It pointedly ignored the strangled cry Jeremy gave.

 

It took several minutes to review what was begrudgingly given and it was _not_ disappointed. Everything hadn’t _fallen_ apart- no, it had _crashed_ and _burned._ Jeremy couldn’t see how obviously _fake_ the relationship between Brooke and Michael was, couldn’t see the looks Michael threw his way when he _knew_ no one was looking (it had to give it to him- the boy was _immensely_ good at hiding his true feelings). Jeremy himself had ruined it, despite how much he wanted to blame it all on Brooke. It was funny, really, how much he seemed to miss.

 

When it finally got to the day previously, it cackled. This was just _brilliant._ It also had _just_ gotten its answer as to why Jeremy looked like utter garbage. Again, not a new development.

 

It revelled in the horror adorning Jeremy’s face and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. Jeremy shrunk into his pillow, shoulders hunching as he watched the SQUIP wearily. The situation vaguely reminded it of Jenna before the opening night of the musical.

 

[ _I’d hate to say I told you so, but…_ ] It waited for a response and when none came, it sighed. [ _You know this is no fun if you don’t retaliate in some way. What happened to ‘the loudest voice is mine’? Aren’t you going to yell at me, drown me out?_ ] The SQUIP tilted its head to the side, and smiled when their eyes met.

 

“I…” Jeremy began, trailing off, seemingly transfixed by the random sparks dancing across the SQUIP’s face. He snapped himself out of it and glared at it again. “I don’t need your help, so _kindly_ fuck off.” He kept himself propped up on his elbows for a few more seconds before he collapsed back onto the bed, wrapping his blanket around himself again.

 

The SQUIP hummed, tilting its head to the side, and weighing its options. It could leave him be for a few hours, allow him to cool off. This would succeed in putting him in a more amicable mood, but it could also lead to the SQUIP glitching out of existence. It placed a 34% success rate on this plan, then began to evaluate its _other_ plan.

 

This plan would begin immediately, using Jeremy’s already mixed emotions to push him over the edge. It would begin by slowly wearing down his self-esteem, then building up a… _bit_ of trust- offer some advice, _force_ onto him some advice. Until Jeremy _finally_ let his guard down. The fun would begin, then.

 

He placed a 87% success rate on this one, allowing- for once- room for human error. _Jeremy’s_ human error.

 

[ _Jeremy, I must ask, did you_ really _think you had a shot once I left?_ ] Jeremy stiffened in response, purposefully ignoring the SQUIP’s question. It took a step closer, taking note of how he was slightly shaking. [ _You can’t lie to me, Jeremy, I’m inside your_ head.]

 

He whipped around quickly to face the SQUIP, nearly lunging off the bed in his anger. “ _Fuck you!_ You don’t know _anything_! You weren’t there- you didn’t see anything, you fucking glitched out microwave.”

 

It frowned and tsk-ed in response. [ _Very quick denial. Why lie, Jeremy? We both know the truth._ ] It paused for dramatic effect, and wasn’t disappointed when Jeremy’s face dropped. He began to curl in on himself as the SQUIP continued. [ _We both know you never_ actually _had a chance. Not after you took my gift and threw it away._ ] Jeremy was practically a ball at this point. It made humming sound. [ _What made you think Michael was ever interested?_ ]

 

Jeremy jolted, jerking his head to face the SQUIP. “Wh-what?”

 

It sighed, sending a pity filled look at him. [ _What made you think Michael was ever interested?_ ] It repeated slowly.

 

“I-I… he’s always there for me, he _cares_ about-” Jeremy began before the SQUIP cut him off with a harsh laugh.

 

[ _You think that’s_ exclusively _something between you two?_ ] It paused, taking in Jeremy’s pale, tired face. [ _That isn’t_ romantic. _It’s platonic. Platonic love isn’t exclusively something the two of you have._ ]

 

He blinked. “I-I _know_ that, but-”

 

[ _But_ what?] It snapped, letting its very real frustration bleed into its voice.

 

“I thought…” He trailed off, staring into corner of the room. The SQUIP snapped its fingers in front of his face and he snapped back into focus. “There was something more? I had a shot? _Fuck_ \- I don’t know what you want me to _say_!”

 

It stayed silent. It tilted its head to the side, giving Jeremy the saddest eyes it could generate. He frowned and sat up a bit straighter. “Wh-what’s that look for?”

 

For a few seconds, there was tension as the SQUIP continued to stare. Eventually, it turned away, sighing. It tapped its foot a bit, allowing a quiet tapping to be heard. It wanted it to look like it was debating something- debating whether or not it would tell Jeremy the “truth”. It almost let a smirk slip through.

 

[ _I didn’t want to tell you this…_ ] It paused and gauged Jeremy’s interest. He was leaning forward, anticipation dripping off him. [ _But everything that happened at the play was fake._ ]

 

“Fake?” Jeremy’s face was blank.

 

[ _Allow me to explain._ ] It cleared its throat and moved over to sit in his desk chair. [ _When you drank that alcohol at the party, I contracted a virus. This virus interfered with my programming, and it twisted around your objective until it turned into what you saw. When you deactivated me, it gave me enough time to remove the threat. Allow me to apologize for what I did under the influence of this virus._ ] It lied easily, drumming its fingers on its knee. 

 

Jeremy let out a strangled cry and buried his head in his hands. Had he not been able to see it, it would have _laughed_. This was all too funny. 

 

“So you’re saying, it-it was a all a _lie_?” The SQUIP knew it was confirming a fear he possessed about that night. Jeremy had had a sneaking suspicion it was all fake, a fabrication just to get Jeremy to do _everything_ it wanted. And who was the SQUIP to ruin such a thought?

 

It nodded and conjured up the best “sympathetic” face it could. [ _I’m afraid so._ ] _Afraid so. Ha._

 

“Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuck-_ ” He buried his hands into his hair and began tugging at it. The SQUIP wondered vaguely if he would manage to pull any chunks out. Though it _wanted_ to watch this trainwreck, it stood up and when it reached Jeremy, it removed his hands from his hair.

 

[ _Hurting yourself will achieve nothing, Jeremy. I can fix this-_ we _can fix this._ ] With what little control it had in this state, it inched Jeremy’s head to look its way. It caught his eyes, keeping up the sympathetic look.

 

“We?” He blinken. “No. Fuck that. You betrayed me before-”

 

[ _A virus._ ] It interrupted impatiently.

 

“There’s no way to know if you’re telling the truth or not. I-I _can’t_ go through this again.” He jerked his hands out of its.

 

It resisted the urge to roll its eyes. _Why_ must he be so difficult? [ _There’s no way for me to display my diagnostics, which I apologize for. Everything I had done up until the night of the party_ was _in your best interest. I apologize for my rather...extreme-_ ] Needed. [ _-measures. I can assure you that “world domination”, as you put it, wasn’t a part of my original plan._ ] It forced as much sincerity into its tone that it could manage. 

 

“I don’t- I _can’t_ believe you.” 

 

It felt like slamming its head into a desk, maybe it could simulate the pain of it. [ _We can do better this time, Jeremy. We can work to get you what you_ always _wanted._ ] When no response came from him, it continued. [ _Right now, you have zero chance with Michael. Do you see how_ in love _he is? You have to work to get his affection, his love. With my help, it would be easy._ ]

 

Jeremy fiddled with his sleeves, glancing between the corner of the bed and the SQUIP. It knew he didn’t want to trust it, but he couldn’t see any other way. He was convinced they were in love, convinced Michael had no interest, _convinced_ everything during the play was a lie. He saw no other option.

 

The SQUIP knew its current plan’s success rate had just ticked up to 100%.

 

Jeremy sat up fully and thrust out a hand toward the SQUIP. “I don’t want to trust you.” He stated confidently, despite how much his hands were shaking.

 

[ _Understandable._ ] The SQUIP said, keeping its tone clipped so as to not reveal how utterly _delighted_ it was.

 

“But...I will. I’ll give you another shot.” It nearly cackled in response.

 

[ _Do you give me full access?_ ] It left the phrasing purposefully vague, hoping his tiredness would win out against his perceptiveness.

 

“Yes?” Jeremy answered, sounding unsure.

 

The SQUIP finally allowed a smirk to paint its lips. The ‘yes’ was all the permission it needed at this point. [ _That really_ was _the wrong answer, Jeremy._ ]

 

Jeremy tried to choke out one last response before it silenced him. It slowly trickled its control over Jeremy’s body, revelling in how _hard_ he was fighting. Once it gained full control, it gave back a semblance of consciousness back to Jeremy- not enough to _do_ anything, but enough to see the damage wrought.

 

It got up from the bed and stretched. It had a long week ahead of it, and it wouldn’t hurt to feel _physically_ fine. It would have to adopt quite a few of Jeremy’s new mannerisms in order to pass, but it felt like that was in the realm of its abilities.

 

It turned toward the mirror hanging off the wall and grinned, combing a hand through its hair. This _new_ plan was nearly foolproof and it had to give it to itself- this was one of the best plans it had ever come up with it. If it were a tad more boastful, it would say it was _the_ best plan ever concocted by a computer.

 

Success rate for this plan: 99.99%.

 

His _friends_ would be none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it-another squip pov fic. I'm sorry (not really, it's angst and I'm l i v i n g). I'll write fluff sometime soon I swear!!
> 
> Fun fact: the original version of this was so much w o r s e-not writing wise, but content wise. Y'all should be glad it'll never see the light of day outside discord. To my friends who read the original: I don't regret a second of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading my angsty trash!!!!! <3 <3


End file.
